Capítulo 29: El derrame de petróleo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un desastre ecológico causará un gran inconveniente en las costas de Honshu. Clasificación K por temas ecchi.


\- Capítulo 29: El derrame de petróleo La experiencia vivida esos días en Tokyo fue única en su vida, la estaban pasando tan bien que a las chicas se les ocurrió, bueno, también por idea de Tachibana de ir a una isla artificial creada hacía poco, donde habían playas de arenas doradas y buenas olas con el buen clima, los chicos se emocionaron de ir allí, se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia la terminal de trenes en Osaka, donde se dirigieron hacia las playas, ya que ese día era la inauguración. **  
**

\- Bueno, aquí viene el tren, subamos. Dijo Meg, mientras que se iban subiendo, Claude y Toni seguían con las mismas ropas del capítulo anterior y sus peinados de los años 70 y hasta se habían puesto bigotes postizos falsos.

\- Emmm, chicos, ¿por qué siguen así? Preguntó Sei con cara de Poker-Face.

\- Es que queríamos llevar un poco la onda por el viaje, luego nos cambiamos. Le respondió Claude, mientras que iban subiéndose al tren.

\- Solo pasa en Tokyo. Dijo Amy a la cámara.

Toni y Claude son la ley, Toni y Claude son la ley XD.

\- Eh, ya pasó el capítulo "Toni y Claude en Tokyo". Dijo el Director MontanaHatsune92.

\- Sí, pero es que queríamos seguir con la parodia un poquito más sobre "Mosca y Smith".

\- Bueno, sigámosla pero solo hasta cierta parte. Pidió MontanaHatsune92.

\- Jajajja, le gusta Hannah Montana. Se burló un Troll y el Director saca una Parabellum.

\- Montana por Tony Montana de la película "Scarface", papa frita, arrojen el cuerpo al mar. Ordena, mientras que vuelven a la historia.

En el viaje en tren hacia las costas de Honshu, Toni y Claude se cambiaron y volvieron a sus ropas normales, las chicas conversaban acerca de lo que harían allí cuando llegaran, hasta habían ido Leo y Tachibana, Leo era el mecánico que reparaba Django, mientras que charlaban, justo el tren se detuvo en la estación a la que debían bajarse.

\- Bueno, es aquí. Dijo Sei, mientras que se bajaban y partían hacia las playas, donde allí, el Gobernador de Tokyo estaba por dar su discurso de apertura.

Desde una de las instalaciones que eran del centro de vacaciones, el hombre se encontraba dando una conferencia acerca de la seguridad del complejo, sumado a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban llegando, no importaba si habían criminales o no, ese día era para todos, tampoco le importaba saber sobre sí los prófugos del Centro de Criogenia estaba también allí debido a que se habían escapado ya hace tiempo atrás.

Al llegar al sitio, se quedaron asombrados de la belleza que tenía ese lugar tan llamativo, era como ir a un paraíso en el Caribe, en palabras de Victor Vance.

\- Esto me hace recordar cuando íbamos mis hermanos y yo a la playa todos los días después de la escuela. Dijo Victor asombrado, mientras que recordaba esos recuerdos de su niñez. Se quitó su remera celeste, mostrando sus gigantescos músculos y corrió hacia el mar para lanzarse al estilo bomba.

\- Nosotras iremos a cambiarnos, pueden esperarnos aquí. Les dijo Amy, mientras que ella y Sei se dirigían a los cambiadores, Meg y Jo estaban con sus bikinis pero a la amiga de Meg no le entusiasmaba bastante el asunto de ir a la playa.

\- Ey, Tommy, ¿vamos? Le preguntó CJ, mientras que se iba quitando su camisa blanca y sus jeans azules.

\- Enseguida los alcanzo, primero debo sacarme mi traje y los veo en el mar. Toni, Claude, ¿vienen? Les preguntó Vercetti, tras haberles dicho a los demás que los alcanzaría.

\- Sí, pero primero me gustaría broncearme un poco. Le respondió Claude, mientras que se sentaba bajo el Sol.

\- Tengan cuidado con el Sol del mediodía, estamos en Febrero pero hasta con una isla artificial las cosas pueden serles complicadas más tarde. Les advirtió Tommy y se fue hacia los cambiadores.

Poco después salieron Sei y Amy ya vestidas, Amy, como siempre, todo un atuendo de niña japonesa, amante del anime y manga con lentes de Sol y orejas de gato.  
Sei, mientras tanto, salió con una mini bikini que se ajustaba a su voluptuoso cuerpo, los varones de las playas se quedaban hipnotizados por la belleza de la nieta del Don Lai.

La belleza que irradiaba Sei era indescriptible y muchos pervertidos trataban de pasar como que no la veían para tocarle los pechos, cosa que ponía de mal humor a la mayor de las Burst Angel.

\- Hola, Preciosa, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Le preguntó un joven quien iba con su grupo de amigos.

\- Ah, chicos, ustedes son muy amables pero ya tengo novio. Les dijo Sei, mientras que se aproximaba Toni, vestido como Melchor Mosca.

\- Uh, no, es Toni Cipriani y su compañero Claude Speed, huyamos antes de que nos manden a la comisaría. Pidió uno de los jóvenes y salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Se preguntaron ambos amigos con cara de sorpresa.

\- Déjenlos, eran unos pervertidos que querían molestar. Les dijo Sei, mientras que se levantaba de su silla de playa y se dirigía al mar con Toni.

\- ¡Chicas, juguemos voleibol acuático! Gritó Meg, mientras que empezaba el juego.

El juego era muy divertido para los chicos, Claude, Toni y Tommy ya habían aprendido a nadar desde hacía mucho tiempo y eso les permitía avanzar para vencer al equipo rival, mientras que Tachibana anotaba los puntos, Leo por error, recibió un pelotazo de parte de Meg, el cual había sido sin querer.

\- ¡Meg! Le gritó Sei, retándola por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué? Fue un punto justo. Le respondió ella como siempre, picarona.

\- No peleen, Dolcezzas. Les pidió Tachibana, quien por escuchar tanto tiempo hablar a Toni y Tommy en su lengua italiana, se le había pegado a él también.

Mientras tanto, a mar abierto, un barco petrolero se iba dirigiendo hacia su punto de entrega para poder entregar su mercancía en oro negro.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó el Capitán al timonel, mientras que el barco encallaba en unas rocas que no habían visto y provocaba la fuga del petróleo, el cual comenzó, gracias a unas chispas que provocaron el choque/impacto, provocaron el incendio del mismo sobre el agua y éste comenzó a expandirse por la zona del parque y las playas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Sei, mientras que salían del agua y veían el terrible incendio que se estaba desatando.

\- Dios. Dijeron los que estaban en las playas, la gente había empezado a irse de allí, todo estaba incendiándose mal, el fuego había alcanzado las zonas de recreaciones y los equipos empezaban a llegar de a poco para controlar el terrible incendio que se había desatado.

\- ¡Debemos ayudarlos, de prisa! Pidió Meg, mientras que salían del agua.

\- ¡Gente atrapada en el Norte del complejo! Señaló Toni con Claude, mientras que se iban vistiendo de vuelta, como no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ponerse sus ropas habituales, se pusieron las del capítulo pasado XD.

\- ¡Rápido, por aquí! Dijo Jo, mientras que con Django sacaban a la gente de allí, Tommy con CJ y Huang Lee trataban de apagar las llamas y sacaban a la gente atrapada en los altos niveles de las torres de agua, Toni y Claude se lanzaron al mar para rescatar a la gente atrapada en el barco petrolero, mientras que Sei y las demás chicas sacaban a un grupo de jóvenes atrapados en medio de las llamas que se iban expandiendo.

El incendio pudo ser contenido y el parque como el complejo fueron salvados, aún así, los héroes volvieron a triunfar, venciendo el peligro y casi poniendo en riesgo sus vidas, pudieron salvar el día y después de eso, volver a Tokyo, luego de un día bastante existente para ellos.

**Bueno, n.n. Jejeje, disculpen que no haya puesto información desde hace mucho pero como muchos sabrán, ya han empezado los exámenes finales de mi Facultad. Quiero pedirles a todos su atención, ya que esta historia está por llegar a su conclusión y seguiré con nuevos proyectos como prometí. Cinco capítulos más y finaliza "Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan". **

**Aletuki01: Gracias por los comentarios, che, sos muy amable :) y sí, en "El viaje a Atenas" agregué cambios en los personajes, como por ejemplo, Todd y Rod, ahora preparate que se vienen los duros entrenamientos para los protagonistas.**

**Megurina Chikane: Un saludo para vos y tu familia desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**H-Man89995: En "Amores de Invierno", las chicas Sailor Scouts son de la serie original. Gracias por tu reviews. n.n**

**BBueno, amigos y amigas, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


End file.
